The present disclosure relates to a system for displaying an accumulative fuel economic driving area and a method thereof.
Recently, the need and interest in increasing the fuel efficiency of vehicles have been considerably increased due to the concern of the rise of oil prices and other environmentally related problems.
The fuel efficiency of a vehicle is affected by the driving habit of a driver, such as rapid acceleration or quick braking. Conventional systems and methods, as disclosed in Korea Publication Nos. KR2000-0025188, and KR2003-0008383, however, provide information on the present momentary fuel efficiency of a vehicle by considering only the characteristics of the engine of the vehicle. Shifting information according to the driving habit of the driver is not considered at all.
That is, the conventional systems and methods consider only the tuning of an engine and a transmission to increase the fuel efficiency without taking into account driver's driving habit relating to the operation of accelerating and braking. As a result, the effect of diminishing fuel consumption is insufficient.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.